


Love is Wasted.

by xwastethenight



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Brief mention of Muke, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), too lazy to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwastethenight/pseuds/xwastethenight
Summary: It was extremely weird. Well in reality, it was just unusual.But that didn’t stop her from feeling like anything less than an abomination. In some ways, it could be a gift, as something that quite a few desired she should have considered it a gift, but, alas, that did not mean that Noelle wanted it. In fact, she hated it.Being 21 and having not presented yet? Yeah it wasn’t something that she was particularly proud of, it also wasn’t something that she could control.-In which Noelle is late presenting as an omega, and in her confusion happens to rope one Maori Alpha into helping her with her heat.





	Love is Wasted.

It was extremely weird. Well in reality, it was just unusual.

But that didn’t stop her from feeling like anything less than an abomination. In some ways, it could be a gift, as something that quite a few desired she should have considered it a gift, but, alas, that did not mean that Noelle wanted it. In fact, she hated it.

Being 21 and having _not_ presented yet? Yeah it wasn’t something that she was particularly proud of, it also wasn’t something that she could control. Most people presented at the ripe old age of 15, her best friend Calum had presented at 16 - an _alpha_ of course, as they had both guessed he would have been. Michael has presented only a couple of months after Calum, yet another alpha, whilst Luke, poor old Luke, had to wait two whole years to present as an omega. From Noelle’s perspective, she didn’t know who had it worse between Luke and Michael.

Michael had to wait two whole years so that he could properly claim Luke, and bond with him like he had wanted to since he even acknowledged the other boy, but Luke. Luke still had to go through those years with constant teasing and discrimination, as well as having to see and hear about all the omega’s that Michael fucked - during that time he wasn’t really one to date. With all that said, both Noelle and Calum were both happy to see the two love birds finally get together, a few short months after Luke turned 18 and not even a week after Luke had presented, they had found the both in a very compromising position. Albeit, they were still happy, even if they had felt mostly disturbed once they saw the image of the two of them.

When the group of four had met Ashton, the fourth member of the band, they found he had already presented as a beta the day after he had turned 15. However, Noelle, the only girl in their tight friendship circle, was yet to present at 21. She hated it, not a day went by that she didn’t think about when it would happen, how it would happen or even who would be there. Of the girls she had spoken to who had also presented quite late, Noelle had found that after the age of 20, the presentation could be completely different and unusual to what one would expect, sometimes it was even hard to tell whether it was happening or not until it was of course, too late.

Somewhere deep within her, Noelle knew she would present as an omega, not that it was more common in girls than it was in boys (the split was pretty even), but she had always been more passive, not one to stand up for herself, and she certainly took orders when they were given to her. So logically, all signs pointed to an omega but there was always the odd percentage of people who presented as an alpha despite showing omega characteristics, and of course vice versa. That small percentage only made her hope more that she would end up as an omega, and it definitely had nothing to do with a tall, curly haired alpha.

Noelle and Calum had been friends since they were toddlers, having lived side by side when they were young it had been an inevitability and also a big cliche. Yet another cliché, was Noelle falling in love with the curly haired man. Though she couldn’t really blame herself, the male had to have been one of the most beautiful men she had ever had the privileged of laying her eyes on and not to mention that he was the sweetest person she had ever met, even when he himself wasn’t feeling good either mentally, emotionally or physically, he was still there for everyone else. As the days went by, she found herself to be falling more and more in love with him, even if she had been in denial about it when Ashton first figured it out when she was 19.

Like every other person who had found themselves in love with their best friend, she pushed her feelings aside, ignoring them until she would eventually break so that she could relish in the feelings that came with simply being his best friend. She knew it was a bad idea, knew it would eventually backfire and she would end up with no one once Calum figured out that she loved him in a way he couldn’t reciprocate. But in the moment, whilst she was lying against his side, she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

A nudge to her side brought her back from her thoughts, head pushing back against his covered bicep so that she could look up at the beautiful boy. Russet eyes met her own silver ones as she waited for the alpha to say something.

“Are you feeling okay?” His soft voice rung out into the open air, causing her eyebrows to furrow in deep confusion as to why he would be asking that. Her head immediately rung with questions, had she gone pale? Could his senses pick up something that she couldn’t? Was she about to come onto her period? What was it? Why was he asking that?

Sensing her obvious confusion, his grip on her shoulder tightened before loosening in a short squeeze as his soft pink, plump lips parted to speak. “Hey, hey,” The pause in between his words gained her attention, mask returning as she stared up at him. “You don’t need to worry, you just smell a little different is all.” He explained with a careful tone, not wanting his words to worry her even more.

“It’s probably just my period, you know, yet another disadvantage of having not presented yet.” Noelle grumbled out, face turning away from his, so she could glare at the rerun of Brooklyn-nine-nine that they were watching.

“At least you don’t have to deal with heats or ruts,” Calum matched her tone, hand squeezing her shoulder again to give some sort of comfort. “You don’t even want to experience one of those when you’re alone and have no one to help you through it.” His digression was to obviously try and make herself feel better, but it did the opposite.

“What? Even though I’ll obviously end up having to deal with it alone when I present in 40 years’ time,” The girl sighed out in distress, despite the small joke she tried to make. “No one will touch me because I’m not an alpha, not an omega, not even a beta I’m just a simple human.”

The atmosphere around them had changed after she spoke, Noelle could feel it, could feel that something was being withheld within it, she certainly knew that Calum could feel it - he had heightened senses for god’s sake. She just hoped that it wasn’t enough for Calum to figure out that what was being unspoken was the fact that she wanted him to be there for her when it eventually happened. He was incredibly observative, making her even more shocked that he hadn’t figured out her feelings yet - not that she wanted him to.

“You got to stop putting yourself down about it Elle, it isn’t your fault and for all that you know, you could end up having your rut or your heat weeks, or even months after you present and by then you could have found someone. Who wouldn’t want to be with you?” She knew the question was rhetorical, and she knew that he was just trying to stop her worrying but it only made her realise that there was no reciprocation of her feelings.

With a simple nod, the brunette turned herself away from the man, eyes focusing in on the television to stop the tears that were brimming at her eyes from being able to fall. There was no way that she could cry in front of Calum, because she had no plausible reason as to why she would be crying, and she knew that he would push her to tell him, even if he pushed a couple days later, it would happen, and she would have no excuse.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

A couple of days later, Noelle could only describe herself as feeling off.

At first, she had thought herself to be close to her period, but no cramps had followed the feeling deep within her gut that she had woken up with. Then she had thought that she was simply ill, maybe she had caught an illness when she had been out yesterday, but alas, she hadn’t thrown up, and she always threw up when she was ill, even if it was only a cold. Noelle had no other ideas as to what it could be, and so she decided to ignore it just like she ignored every other problem within her life.

Ashton was meant to be coming around her apartment at 1, and so she set to cleaning up the place even though she knew that the dirty blonde wouldn’t care, it still felt nice to make an effort. When the doorbell eventually rung out, the unruly brunette was quick to answer the door, greeting the tall man with a hug since she hasn’t seen him in a week or so. The gesture was largely reciprocated by the man, as his large hands clutched at her waist rather tightly.

When the two pulled apart, they were quick to make their way over to the living room, Ashton quite literally jumping onto the coastal blue couch. “I brought your favourite snacks!” The boy exclaimed, holding up a brown paper bag as Noelle fell back into the space next to him.

As soon as she was settled next to the boy’s presence, the tightly coiled blonde was handing the bag over to the brunette so that she could take her pick whilst the familiar sound of Netflix opening greeted their ears. “Thanks, Ashy, you know you’re my favourite out of my boys.” Noelle’s sickly-sweet smile was all that the boy could see as she leaned in close.

“You and I both know that’s a whole plate of bullshit right there.”

Pretending to be hurt by his true statement, she placed a hand over her heart to really seal the deal before she was responding in a similar tone. “I’m being serious Ashy, it’s really hard for me to say this but,” She paused, pretending to play with her shirt so she looked nervous. “I’m in love wi- “The sentence was cut short by her own laugh mixing with Ashton’s. The two only stopping a couple of seconds later.

A heavy silence surrounded them once the laughter stopped, only to be broken by words that she didn’t even want to acknowledge.

“You need to tell him you know.” The statement was once again greeted with silence as Noelle mulled over the words.

“And before you turn around and say that you can’t because you don’t want to lose him, think about it Noelle, like really think about it. This is going to sound cliché, but I’ve seen the way he looks at you and I’ve seen how he acts with you. He feels the same way, he might not know it, he might be hiding his feelings too, but either way he’s going to reciprocate as soon as you tell him. I don’t care what you say, because nothing will convince me that he doesn’t because it is so obvious that he does and if you don’t tell him soon you are going to lose him because I can see that the both of you are being ripped apart by this.”

Ashton’s long and detailed speech was greeted by silence once again.

A seemingly growing pattern between the two of them.

When ten minutes had passed, and nothing had been said, Ashton finally took that as his cue to leave because Noelle was now way to deeply engrossed in her own thoughts as she mulled over his words. With one last pat to her shoulder, he was kissing her forehead before making his way towards the door, already texting both Michael and Luke. His quick, long paced steps came to a stop as his hand gripped the doorknob, head turning to spot the back of Noelle’s.

“I just want to see you happy Noelle.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

That odd feeling was back.

This time it was paired with a sharp blow to her stomach, which Noelle instantly summarised to be cramps, and so she presumed that it was just her period; coming back yet another month to remind her that she hadn’t presented yet. Ashton’s words from earlier still swirled around in her mind, making her already low mood drop even further. It wasn’t something that she wanted to deal with right now.

No.

Right now, she only wanted one thing.

And so, she sent three exclamation marks to the boy, before curling into herself on the queen-sized bed.

It wasn’t long before she could hear the door being unlocked in the other room, only making her grip on the pillow next to her tighten because of the incredibly encapsulating scent that seemed to be slowly engrossing her apartment and in turn, hazing her mind.

“Hey! I brought you some chocolate, and pain killers ‘cause I thought it would help but if you just need someone to lie next- “Calum’s gruff voice echoed in the apartment as his footsteps showed that he was slowly getting closer and closer to the room she had placed herself in.

His words were cut off once he finally entered the room, making Noelle stare up at the man in slight confusion. Yet another sharp pain spiked at her stomach as their eyes met, a feeling deep within her was awakened only making the slight confusion grow into something much more. But Calum seemed to know exactly what was going on as soon enough, he was practically prowling towards the bed, the look within his eyes something that she had never seen before, but she definitely wanted to witness again and again and again.

Pinning Noelle’s body to the bed with large, tanned hands, the built alpha hovered over the girl as he let out a growl. Face moving impossibly close to Noelle’s, Calum teased the girl. His lips brushed against her own before he was diverting, pressing his nose into the crook of her neck so that he could take in the scent of a newly presented omega in heat.

Still confused, but now becoming more and more turned on, Noelle’s hands moved to grip at the man but was shortly stopped when his own came up to pin them against the headboard. A deep, guttural growl left his mouth, russet eyes peering up at smoky ones. In response, heat began to flood her system, taking over her entire body until the only thing that she could think about was how hot it was.

And then, something different happened, something wild.

A pool of wetness greeted her, soaking her pants and her leggings and hazing her mind, until the only thing that she could think about was how badly she needed some sort of relief, and how badly she just wanted the alpha in front of her to take her into cloud nine. And both of those things only made her realise what had been happening all day.

She was presenting as an omega.

And right now, with Calum hovering over her curvy body, she was going into heat.

The realisation only made her relax her body against Calum’s, giving her a piece of mind to know that Calum would in fact be right here next to her whilst this all went down.

A heavy breath, more like a heavy pant was heard next to her neck, as Calum clearly tried to keep himself in control of his own hormones. “God, you smell so fucking good.” The words he spoke sent chills down her spine and made something deep within her begin to pulse.

A small, high-pitched whimper left her parted lips in response; the sound only being followed by silence. Slowly, then all at once, Calum was pulling away from her body, only causing a mewl to escape her lips once his own heat wasn’t embracing her anymore.

Smoky grey eyes gazed at what used to be russet but now resembled onyx in confusion and hurt, with an underlying tone of want, of need. Shaking his head, the alpha began to step away from the bed, his encapsulating scent beginning to leave with him. “I can’t- “His own words were cut off as he looked away, “I can’t Elle, can’t take advantage of you like that.”

“Calum, please.” Scarlet pink lips practically begged at the alpha, the pure, primal need to have him was overtaking her brain, and slowly, with every passing second making her hazy with lust. “Can’t do this on my own, need you to take care of me Cal.” The words were whispered, catching the alpha out at the want, the need laced within them.

“You’re going into heat Elle, I won’t - I can’t do this without your consent.” His voice only further revealed his own restraint, but the underlying worry that was beneath it only made her heart warm.

“You have my consent Cal, just please - please do something.” Noelle squirmed as the heat grew further, a low moan leaving her lips in want.

And that was all that it took for the tanned alpha to react, his large body pouncing on her with a low growl. Their lips met in a fury of want and need, Calum’s soft lips pressing against her own harshly as his hands gripped at her waist tightly, and Noelle’s tangled in his soft curls, tugging at them in between breaths. He eagerly slipped his tongue into her mouth, pushing her own into submission as he took all dominance over her. And Noelle happily took it.

A breathy moan escaped her parted lips as he pulled away, teeth biting against the skin of her neck so that it would be decorated in various amounts of purple bruises- so that everyone would know who she belonged to. Pushing her hips further into the mattress with a simple rut of his own, the alpha sniffed along her jugular until he was biting into the scent gland located right at the base of the muscle. The action produced a mixture of moans and whimpers from the omega as she tightened her own grip on his hair, wetness continuing to pool in her underwear- which were surely now ruined by her omega slick.

The alpha fully pulled away from the omega, so that he could tug at the green empathy hoodie, that even though it belonged to him, was covering her fragile body. With the hoodie now strewn across the room, Noelle’s bare breasts were revealed to Calum. It was only a few short seconds before he was reaching up and brushing his fingertips against the already hardened nipple of her right breast. The reaction produced was a heavenly sight, as the brunettes back arched into Calum, trying to get closer to the man who was leaving her in a puddle.

The next item of clothing that he was tugging at were her bundled up leggings, the waistband being gripped by his calloused hands as he also managed to grip at the lace fabric of her underwear, which were already soaked through with slick. Squirming in response, her hips rutted against his own as a signal to hurry up, he obliged, throwing the fabric across the room to be dealt with later. Onyx eyes lighting up at the sight of her naked body, Calum admired her soft skin with the soft tresses of his fingers.

Visibly shivering in response, Noelle whined: hands reaching out to fist at the blue Maine shirt that he wore - her favourite by far. Calum got the hint, shredding himself of his own clothes until he was left with nothing but the tight black Calvin’s that hugged his hips deliciously. With an evident smirk on his face, the alpha was gripping onto Noelle’s pelvic bone to steady her before he was diving down deep.

Wide tongue licking at the slick being produced by the omega, his thumb came to rest against her swollen clit, slowly rubbing circles into the pleasure point. The contact dulled her ache, but with it produced a string of low moans that sounded like heaven to Calum’s ears. He only groaned in response, licking up her slit again so that he could begin to taste the sweetness that was omega slick. Cautiously dipping the tip of the pink muscle inside her walls, Calum produced his own guttural moan at the pleasure it brought him to taste something so sweet, so perfect.

It took seconds for Noelle’s whole world to come crashing down, vision blurring and mind becoming lost to anything apart from the mind shattering orgasm that was spreading throughout her entire being. Toes curling, fingers fisting the sheets and eyes rolling back, the omega reached her climax with only a few short licks at her hole. The thoughtful alpha continued his assault as she rid her orgasm completely through.

When he reemerged above her, his eyes spotted the pink tinge to her cheeks at the embarrassment that she had managed to come apart completely in a matter of seconds. Calum chose to address it later, knowing that omegas often orgasmed quickly when they were in heat. It wasn’t even a minute later that the omega was panting his name, hands gripping his shoulder as well as his waist in need.

“Cal, please.” Noelle moaned out, right hand toying with the waistband of his boxers. “Need you inside of me, need your knot.”

With a short nod of his head, the strong alpha in front of her was ridding himself of his boxers, revealing a full, thick length. As her eyes travelled up the length, she noticed his knot was already forming at the base of his cock. Her eyes met his again, showing her need for him, and showing his want for her.

Manoeuvring over the omega’s body, he gripped his dick in his hand before he was pushing forwards, easily sliding inside her slicked-up walls. At the mere pleasure of being stretched open, a long moan left Noelle’s mouth, the next one being swallowed by the alpha’s mouth as he jerked his hips backwards and then continued to snap them back into place.

The only sound in the bedroom was the harsh slapping of skin against skin as well as the occasional grunts and pants from Calum himself. Noelle, too engrossed in pleasure could not find anything left within herself to moan out, and instead let breathy pants and whimpers greet the air. Calum’s actions were repeated and again, pushing at something deep inside of Noelle – this time producing a heavy moan.

A smirk painted Calum’s lips at the sound, snapping his hips back at the same angle in order to hit that one spot deep inside of her that would send her mad with lust. As he continued his thrusts, he slowly lowered himself over the brunette’s body, leaving them face to face with each other. His length filled her like no one else ever had, and his assault was relentless, leaving her vulnerable to the pleasure coursing through her veins.

Head lowering, Calum embraced the two of them in a bruising kiss, momentarily distracting Noelle from his lack of movement inside of her. Although the kiss was hard, it was different to the first one they had shared, this one was filled with more emotion – almost as if he was trying to communicate something towards her. She may have picked up on it, had her mind not been clouded, instead, Noelle continued to mirror his movements, pouring her own unspoken words into the kiss.

A gasp left her now parted lips as he pulled away, only now noticing that his movements had completely stopped, his length just filling her up. His hand moved from her hip, and into the air as it slowly moved upwards before descending so quickly it looked like a blur; a slap was delivered to her thigh, pussy growing wetter at the action.

“ _Omega, present._ ”

The command was growled out in his _alpha voice_ , resulting in a new wave of slick to fall down her open legs. Without having to even think, Noelle moved onto her hands and knees, presenting herself to him in submission.

Warm hands gripped at her waist and shoulder, lifting her pussy closer to his hard length and pushing her upper body into the bed. Noelle followed in submission, the only thing on her mind being to obey his every command. Trailing the hand that had previously pushed at her shoulders up and down her spine, the alpha slipped inside slowly, relishing in the feeling of her tight walls encompassing him.

Noelle moaned quietly at the pleasure and the mere feeling of being controlled by the man, knowing that her body craved his demands in this moment more than it craved water. With a raspy voice, the alpha began to compliment the omega in heat. “So good for me Elle, being so good for your alpha.”

A small whimper left her mouth at the comment, only driving Calum to snap his hips faster and harder into the girl. He thrusted particularly hard after Noelle yelped, her body jerking further forward into the mattress as he continued to fuck her into the bed, chasing both of their climaxes. Noelle was so focused on the pleasure that she couldn’t even speak, hands just gripped at the sheets below her as she happily took the alpha fucking her.

Both hands trailing towards her hips, Calum grasped them so tightly it was sure to leave a bruise, not that either of them cared. With heavy breaths, his thrusts continued, now slower but hitting places inside of her much deeper. The omega’s legs began to shake with ecstasy, pleading with the alpha above her to give her more, to knot her just like she desired.

“Please, alpha, please.” Noelle pleaded out, mind unable to form anything that was comprehensible.

“Yes omega? Tell me what you want?”

“Your knot alpha, please.” She moaned out, yelping when he thrusted into her particularly hard.

Soon enough, his thrusts were slowing, knot so big that it caught on the rim of her pussy every time he attempted to enter her again. Noelle could feel her own coil deep inside of her, forming at a quickening pace as her alpha hit deeply inside of her. She sobbed out, so close but unable to come until she could feel Calum knotting himself inside of her. Her hands reached out, gripping at the headboard now as it banged against the wall with the sheer amount of force he was using to push inside of her tight walls.

Calum jerked his hips once more before he was done for, the constant contracting of her walls, and the omega slick steadily making its way down the inside of her legs, too much for him. He stopped, locking himself inside of the omega as his knot finally released, streams and streams of cum filling Noelle up, and finally, now that her alpha had knotted her, she came.

This time, her mind completely blanked, a scream leaving her lips at the pleasure enveloping her entire being as she was unable to comprehend just how good it finally felt to be able to release all over Calum’s length, all over _her alpha’s_ cock. He helped in easing her through it by slowing rubbing at her clit, thumb pressed against it until she was sobbing for him to move it because she was just too sensitive.

Carefully, Calum moved the two of them onto their side, his arms wrapping around her fragile body as they moved to spoon each other. Noelle practically collapsed into his arms, unable to move until his knot shrunk down, but not finding it within her to want to move out of the warm embrace of the man she loved.

Silence overtook the room, as Noelle finally came to, mind no longer clouded with a need to release, but finally intelligible to whatever would now be said to her. Sensing that she was ready to talk, Calum was able to manoeuvre them so that they were facing each other in his embrace, bodies still tightly connected at their cores.

“Hi.” She whispered out, voice hoarse from her constant pleas and moans.

“Hey.” He whispered back, thumb rubbing circles into her hip to try and calm her nerves.

Lips parting to speak again, Noelle tried to find the right words to say what she needed to because she knew right now, that he must reciprocate her feelings on some level because of the previous event. Ashton’s words sprung back to mind as she debated the best way to tell him, and just when she figured it out, something else happened.

Capturing her lips within his own, Calum carefully pressed his lips against hers, slowly moving them against each other to savour the moment instead of rushing it like they had done before. His hand moved up to grip at her jaw whilst her own moved up to place itself on his shoulder. The two of them tried to move closer but found themselves to still be attached – something that both had forgotten in their haste.

The two (no longer) best friends pulled apart when giggles began to leave their lips, russet meeting silver once more.

“I love you Cal, same way Mikey and Lu love each other,” Noelle confessed with a small smile, “been in love with you for the better half of two years now.”

“Only two?” Calum questioned with a hint of a smirk, “I’ve been in love with you for four.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever imagine on this site, and my first time ever writing smut. I'm hoping it isn't that bad or cliche to read.
> 
> There's just something about imagining the boys in the omega-verse that really interests me, and i hope that it interests you too.
> 
> I hope to add some other works soon, but they will mostly likely be fluff one shots or even an angst fic.
> 
> Please comment below and let me know what you liked or didn't as the case may be, and whether, if you even want to read more of my work, you would like it to be reader insert or a fully fledged character like Noelle in this one.
> 
> All my love, Freya.


End file.
